


Good Boy

by For Fucks Sake Shirogane (Nupitrr)



Series: Shendak Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Watersports, excessive amounts of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/For%20Fucks%20Sake%20Shirogane
Summary: He just has to hold it a little longer





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: free choice
> 
>  
> 
> Decided to finish this omorashi fic for day 2. First time doing omorashi and watersports in general so I'm sorry if it's awkward or anything. Kinda wanna do another though

“Please.” he sobbed, voice trembling. “Please I can’t hold it anymore.” His hips rocked every time Haxus thrust up into him. Shiro could feel the head of his cock pressing against his stomach when it was buried all the way inside of him. Sendak stood in front of him, lazily stroking his erection, letting the thick purple precum run over his fingers as he watched Shiro.

 

“What was that? You want to be fucked harder?” Sedank purred. He ran a claw over Shiro’s lower lip, smearing his precum on his face. The sob he made was desperate, and he felt a pulse of blood fill his already throbbing cock. He glanced down at Shiro, watching him bite his lip, suck off the precum with a moan. Haxus grabbed him by the hair and yanked him back into his lap, further burying his cock inside of Shiro. Sendak could clearly see the outline of Haxus’ manhood through his stomach; it was so big that he could see the individual ridges and barbs that covered the shaft.

 

Shiro couldn’t form words. His mind was full of him repeating over and over to hold back despite feeling Haxus rubbing his prostate raw. He had to pee so badly that it was painful. Tears were leaking down his face. Every time Haxus pulled out and thrust back in he gasped, his voice choked and weak. The pressure was unbearable now; he felt ready to burst.

 

“Sir, please let me pee.” He whimpered. Shiro stared up at Sendak with tears in his eyes. He felt Haxus reach around and rub his stomach, rubbing his cock through Shiro’s stomach. His hand moved down to jerk Shiro off slowly until he was hunched over, breathing heavily.

 

“How many loads have you taken so far?” Sendak asked.

 

“T-Twenty-nine, sir.” Shiro moaned. Haxus pulled on his hair until Shiro sat up straight again, exposing his throbbing member again. He groaned, releasing his hair to grab onto Shiro’s hips as he drove his cock deep inside of him. He couldn’t feel anything but the pressure on his bladder and the pleasure that he felt whenever Haxus jarred him, stimulating his bladder over and over. Sendak took a step forward, pressing his cock past Shiro’s parted lips.

 

Shiro didn’t need to be told what to do. His eyes closed as he opened his mouth wider to accommodate his size. It filled his mouth until he was gagging and moaning as Sendak shoved his cock down Shiro’s throat. His throat convulsed around his length as Sendak took shallow thrusts down his throat. Every time he pushed forward, Shiro fell back into Haxus’ lap, forcing his cock all the way inside of him again.

 

“You’re such an obedient slut.” Sendak mused. He took a handful of Shiro’s hair and forced his face forward into his crotch, getting nothing but a moan of pleasure in response. He could feel his heavy balls drawing up, ready to cum down Shiro’s throat. Sendak held him still, petting his hair like an animal as Haxus thrust harder into him. Shiro stared up at him through his lashes, eyes almost completely rolled back in his head.

 

Claws dug into his flesh and blood welled up around them, running down his hips in rivers. Haxus groaned as his cock pulsed inside of Shiro, filling him with ropes of this cum. Shiro keened, hips pushing back against him as he thrust into him, the slap of skin almost deafening as he sped up. Sendak held Shiro’s head steady as his body jerked forward with each thrust.

 

Shiro was sure that it would never stop, that Haxus would keep cumming forever. He felt impossibly full, his stomach gurgled and pulsed as it was filled past its limits. He could feel cum dripping out around the thick base of Haxus’ cock as he pulled out slowly, letting the last few ropes of cum coat the inside of Shiro’s thighs. He let out a shuddering moan around Sendak’s cock, his hole twitching as he did his best to keep his load inside of him, His ass felt raw and overstretched from hours of abuse; it was hard to keep it clenched enough to keep their cum inside.

 

Sendak released his hold on Shiro’s hair and forced his head back. Thick strings of precum and spit hung from Shiro’s mouth as he gasped in air only to let it back out in a desperate moan. He leaned forward, lips barely grazing against the flared head of Sendak’s cock before he moved away, walking behind Shiro as Haxus stood up.

 

“Do you want me to fill you up with my cum, Champion?” Sendak crooned. He ran his hand down Shiro’s back, claws scraping through patches of cum that stained his skin. Shiro’s back arched into the touch and he keened, hips thrusting back against Sendak. His ass pressed against his manhood, hips rocking side to side seductively as Sendak rutted against him teasingly.

 

“Please fuck me sir.” Shiro whimpered. His nails scratched against the smooth floor beneath him, desperate to find purchase. Sendak rocked his hips back and aligned his cock with Shiro's twitching hole before slamming forward into the wet heat. The moan he made was heavenly, choked and hungry as Shiro jerked forward.

 

Sendak changed their position quickly. He loved being in control over Shiro, fucking into him until he was a babbling mess. He grabbed onto Shiro's hair and shoved his face down onto the ground as he drove his cock deep inside of him. One hand fisted Shiro’s hair while the other gripped his hips with bruising force. He could lose himself in the feeling of Shiro's body yielding beneath him, his moans desperate and his body welcoming.

 

He didn't slow when he came. Shiro's hips rose when he felt the first pulse of hot cum filling him again and Sendak growled at the invitation. Both of his hands wrapped around Shiro's waist as he fucked into him deeper, the sound of skin slapping together rivaled only by Shiro's moans. His legs quivered as Sendak gave a few final thrusts into him as his knees gave out. Shiro groaned, the cold press of the floor against his feverish skin sending chills down his spine.

 

Sendak pulled out with a wet sound, jerking himself off until the last of his cum dripped down across Shiro's arched back. He hummed, pleased with the mess he was as he stood up. Shiro whimpered as he lifted his hips, presenting himself to Sendak and Haxus. 

 

He was a sight to behold. His ass was cherry red and covered in splotches of purple cum. There were dark bruises across the planes of his hips, back, ass, and thighs; some were complimented by matching cuts and scratches. Thick cum dribbled out of his overstuffed hole slowly as Shiro tried in vain to keep it all in. He keened and whined softly, not daring to say anything as hr was appraised.

 

“You've been such a good whore for us.” Sendak praised. His hand came down against Shiro's ass, the sound resonating through the room. Shiros hips pushed back towards the hand and was met with yet another slap. Sendak and Haxus watched as his ass jiggled, a fresh stream of cum leaking from his hole as it did. 

 

Shiro stared up at them with begging eyes. It wasn't his place to ask for release; they'd give him permission when they felt ready. Haxus began to poke and prod at him, pressing on his stomach teasingly until tears were leaking down his face again. He couldn't take much more. Haxus’ finger probed his asshole and he whined.

 

“Please.” his voice was barely a whisper now. Haxus withdrew his finger abruptly and looked at Sendak with a smug grin. 

 

“I think you've earned your release.” Sendak purred. Shiro made a noise of relief. Sendak caressed his ass once again and his hips bucked into the touch. His skin was too sensitive, everything was too much. He felt Sendak run a single claw over his swollen member and he lost it.

 

Shiro screamed, palms pressed to the floor as his body convulsed. He could feel his cock throb as he finally peed while his ass twitched as cum gushed down his thighs. He wrapped a shaky hand around his manhood and jerked himself off until the pee stopped only to have cum follow soon after. He was gasping and moaning as his orgasm filled his body and cum oozed from his ass.

 

He was a sight to see, a sight Sendak wouldn't mind seeing again.

 

When Shiro finally came down from his high, he was kneeling in a puddle of piss and cum, eyes dazed and unfocused. He bit his lip with a soft moan as he gave his cock a few more strokes, letting the last of his cum run over his fingers. He looked up to see Sendak’s cock standing erect once again, Haxus next to him slowly working his manhood to attention again.

 

“I think you're forgetting something, slut.” Sendak cooed. He took a step forward until he was looking down at Shiro over his cock. Shiro's eyes flickered between Sendak’s face and his throbbing dick. He leaned forward and nuzzled his face against his thigh, pressing his lips to the head of his cock.

 

“Thank you sir. Please let me have more.”


End file.
